Back in Time
by themarauders1133
Summary: Hollie had lived a lie. She grew up as Hollie Evans, even though her real last name was Potter. In her 4th year at Luxingburg School of Magic, she was chosen by mistake to compete for the Tournament. In the 3rd task she was kidnapped, and wasn't heard from again until Harry found her. In a duel, something got all over her, and it sent her back to 1979. ( summary sucks i know)
1. Stupid Bellatrix

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hollie

**All I remember, was running towards the** **cup to win the championship in the maze. There were 2 others, both were bloody and bruised, and I recognized them as Cedric and Harry. Since, we all got to the cup at the same time, we all grabbed it. There was a familiar tugging in my naval, and the world seemed to spin. I started to lose sight of them. With a hard thud I landed in some forest, with no one around me.**

**"Oh my Godric where am I?" I exclaimed. A large pop was heard across the forest. And a dark shadowy figure clasped my arm with a vice-like grip. I let out a strangled cry and the world went dark. When my senses came back I was in a dark room caged by thick steel bars. My vision was blurry at first but it can back and when it did I found dark red eyes staring down at me. I didn't recognize him at first until a sharp raspy voice call out "my lord ". On reflex, I went to pull out my wand from the holder on my wrist, but it wasn't there. "Looking for this," Voldemort cackled. I backed myself into the cage in astonishment looking for anything in my reach to defend myself with. Voldemort, quick as lightning, took a knife out slashed into my arm, collected some blood and left me, bleeding. He didn't return for a while all I heard was screams of anger and rage coming from another room. Every now and then, he would send someone in to give me a slice of stale bread and a cup of water but that was all. Occasionally, Voldemort would come and collect other things. He took, a blood sample, a lock of my raven hair, and tried to crucio me into crying. He tried for about 6 weeks but only got 3 tears. But, he would also, let some death eaters come and torture me sometimes. This process kept repeating for ages, I don't really know how long it has been. One day, an airy girl and an older fellow were thrown in with me. I soon learned their names were Luna and Ollivander. The next day, Luna approached me, and dreamily said," You look a lot like my friend Harry." "Harry Potter? The guy at the tournament?" "Yeah" she sighed. "Wait, are you Hollie Evans?" "Yeah" I said suspiciously. "You disappeared after the tournament, we never found you that was 3 years ago." "3 YEARS!" I exclaimed. At their questioning looks I explained, "I have been trapped here in a cage since then, I don't remember what sunlight feels like anymore!" this statement was meet with a shocked silence. A man came in the room and took me into the great hall there I saw Harry. He said "it's you it was you all along"**

**"Hey! I remember you! But, you were a lot shorter."**

**"You don't know who I am do you?" he questioned.**

**"Nope, do you know who I am though?" I returned**

**ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTER! Bellatrix screamed.**

**Harry's face contorted with rage. "WHAT! You didn't tell her? She doesn't know?! You've been torturing her and she doesn't know why?!" Harry exploded.**

**What? What do I not know? I questioned, eager to learn what was going on.**

**"You stupid fools you are brother and sister" Bellatrix**

**Hollie ran up to Harry checking him to see resemblances in each other, they both had black hair, knobby knees, almond shaped eyes, and very short and skinny. Out of nowhere a red spell shot out at Hollie but Harry blocked it. "Get out!" he screamed. But, I wasn't listening. These people took everything away from me and I wasn't going to let Harry get hurt. So, I snatched up a random wand from the ground, and started naming off spells. "REDUCTO" I yelled but Bellatrix blocked it. "STUPIFY, EXPELLIAMOUS, RICTEMSEMPRA, AVIS, FLIPENDO, CONFUNDUS, IMMOBULUS, LOCOMOTOR MORTIS" I shouted, but Bellatrix blocked all of them. Bellatrix was full of rage, and I knew, I was done for. AVADA KEDAVRA! She screeched. I narrowly dodged the green ray of light. "Run!" I told my twin. "No!" he responded, then threw a complicated curse at her. Hermione saw some sand in a corner, and threw it at Bellatrix to momentarily blind her. She missed and the sand hit me, a feeling of dread settled over my stomach because, I knew what type of sand this was. It was time sand.**

**Please review! First fanfiction so please no harsh comments!**


	2. James, Sirius, and Remus! Oh my!

Disclaimer: I only own Hollie nothing else

Hollie's POV

**I was so distracted with the sand, I didn't notice a silver knife being thrown my way until it was lodged into my stomach. "Go!" I choked out to Harry. Hermione called out, "Fred still loves you!" And then, with a flash, they were gone, and I was staring at 4 teenage boys and one of them looked just like Harry.  
><strong> 

James POV

**My friends and I were sitting outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, waiting on my mum to meet us. We were talking about starting our 7****th**** year and how, somehow, I made Headboy. Out of nowhere a bright flash of light occurred and a girl suddenly appeared. She was deathly pale, with dulled and glassy eyes. She had elbow length black hair that had dried blood in it and hazel eyes and her hands were on her stomach where a silver knife was embedded. There were cuts and bruises all over her and she looked down-right famished. "Hey Harry" she said weakly, and then promptly passed out. "I wonder who Harry is," Remus wondered. "I don't care, this girl is dying, and she needs medical attention," was my response. I don't know why but, I felt protective over this girl. My mum suddenly walked around the corner. Hullo boy- she started but cut off when she saw the girl. "What in the name of merlin happened," she demanded. "I don't know, but, she needs medical help, we were standing here waiting on you, and she suddenly appears," I explained in a rush. "Well, she isn't in any state to apparate, so hold on," she waved her hand and a portkey appeared, and told us to grab hold." We did as we were told and soon we were just outside of Hogwarts. My mum sent Dumbledore a patronus and within a minute the headmaster was right next to us. "Come" he said and he transfigured a stone into a stretcher, and levitated the mysterious girl onto it. We quickly followed him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey (sp?) was waiting. She quickly started healing the girl, and within an hour, the girl was awake. Before my friends and I could talk to her, Dumbledore asked to speak with her, leaving us to ponder who the girl was.**

Hollie's POV

**I woke up in a familiar place, but not remembering exactly where I was, I grabbed my wand, but relaxed seeing I was at Hogwarts. My hazel eyes met blue ones, and in an instant, the person was at my wand point. However, seeing it Dumbledore didn't make me relax at all. "Calm down child, my name is Albus Dumbledore," he soothed. "Prove it! Prove you're Dumbledore!" I yelled. "Okay I have a brother, and my sister died when we tried to stamp out the magic."  
>"Ok I'm sorry" I sighed. <strong>

"**It's okay child"**

"**Hold on, what year is this?"**

"**It's 1979" was the response.**

"**NO" I breathed. At Dumbledore's curious glance, I explained, "My name is Hollie, it was 1997 (I think this is the right time) when I got covered in Time Sand. And, it sent me here after my 3 years of capture in a cell. **

"**Ah, I didn't expect that," Dumbledore said. "I will try my hardest to get you back, but in the meantime, please continue your schooling, the term starts in 4 weeks. I believe you are up to 7****th**** year level. Considering your appearance, I'd say you are of relation to Mr. James Potter." "Yes sir," I replied. "Well, it is best you change your last name."**

"**Okay, I'll change it to Prenton."**

"**You need your supplies and a place to stay Miss Prenton," Dumbledore said. "I have the money for supplies, but I don't think that I have enough to stay anywhere for 4 weeks." "No worries," he replied, "I have a family in mind. Your cover is that you were home-schooled and Death Eater's murdered your parents, and if you need to tell them you were captured. Now sleep child." And with that my world faded into darkness.**

Mrs. Potter POV

**I walked in and saw the child resting and Dumbledore turning away. "Will she be alright," I questioned, I had come to love this small girl, even if I had just met her. "Yes, she will be fine," was the reply. "Where will she stay?" "I was wondering, if you would take her in" he told me. "Of course" "This girl is named Hollie Prenton, she is from the future and has a different last name in the future, she has just come out of a 3 year capture, where she lived in a cell. Her cover is she was home-schooled and her parents were murdered by Death Eater's on one of their raids. So go easy on her and don't ask too many questions and make sure the boys don't make her uncomfortable." He said. "Definantly" and with that, I walked off to fetch the boys. When I saw them I said, "It's time to go home, don't ask the poor girl too many questions, she is staying with us and will be attending Hogwarts for her final year, and her parents were just murdered. Now, you 4 go home by this port key. I am going to pick up supplies with her."**

**Please Review!**


	3. Meeting my 17 year old dad

Hollie's POV

**When, I woke up, I saw a kind-looking woman with red hair and hazel eyes standing over me. "Hello, my name is Dorea Potter. You'll be staying over at my house, and don't worry only Hogwarts staff and my husband and I know of your little secret." The women explained. "Thank you so much for letting me stay, I hope I'm no inconvenience," I replied. "You have amazing manners, and don't worry, I wouldn't let my granddaughter live on the streets," Mrs. Potter laughed with a twinkle in her eyes. I smiled warmly in return. "Well we best be off to get your supplies." And with that we set off to Diagon Alley to get my school items and some clothes. After, we got the clothes I was allowed to change for the first time in 3 years so I put on this. ( home_sweet/collection?id=4154214) Soon, we were done and we arrived at the Potter Mansion.**

James POV

**After, we arrived at my house, we soon found that we had practically nothing to do. So, we started thinking about the new girl. "I wonder what her name is," Sirius mused. "I don't know, but, I want to know where she got stabbed with a knife," Remus replied. "I don't care, if it's important, we will find out" Peter squeaked. In an instant he was silenced by our glares. "Look," I shouted. "There she is!" The girl was pretty, no doubt about it. But, what astounded me, was the fact that she looked so put together, I mean, about 3 hours previous she had a KNIFE in her. Yeah, she still had VERY pale skin, and was still super skinny, and her eyes still were kinda glassy, but other than that, she looked fine. "Sweet Merlin, she's gorgeous." I heard one of my friends mutter and I heard another say, "She looks like a female version of Prongs". Then we heard my mom call, "BOYS," and with that, we were off in a flash. As we all raced down our stairs, we caught a glimpse of the girl, sitting on the armchair while reading a book. As we reached the end of the staircase, my mom stood at the end and told us that we had to introduce ourselves to the girl. So Remus, Sirius, Peter and I all trooped into the living room to meet the girl. We all stood in front of her, but she didn't look up from reading. So, I awkwardly cleared my throat causing the girl to jump and quickly grab her wand then point it at us, she managed to do this all in about a millisecond. "Oh, I'm sorry," she exhaled. "S'alright, well, my name is James Potter. And, this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." I told the girl. "My name is Hollie, Hollie Ev—Po—Prenton," she replied. "Since, we still have about an hour till dinner, why don't we go around and state some random facts, just to get to know each other better. "Sure," was the universal reply. "Okay, Sirius, you start." "Do I Have too?" he whined. "Yes" everyone, even Hollie shouted at him.**

"**Fine," he huffed.**

"**My favorite color is crimson. "Why?" Hollie asked with a wrinkle of her nose. "I like being special and original, how many other people do you know that say crimson is their favorite color? Huh? Okay so, Remy, you next."**

"**I love chocolate." "Really Moony?" "Yes, Pads. Hollie, you next."**

"**When my parents would homeschool me, I played seeker" "Really," asked James, looking like he was on a sugar rush. "Yeah, why?" "Gryffindor needs a new seeker!" replied James, who along with Sirius was practically bouncing off the walls. "What makes you think that I'll be in Gryffindor?" "I don't know, just call it a gut feeling" Hollie laughed at this. "Okay, James next."**

"**I'm a chaser! And don't give me that look Hollie. Pete your up."**

"**Um… this is gonna be random, I like cheese."**

"**This is getting boring," Hollie sighed.**

"**Yeah," we all agreed. **

**Well, I think dinner is ready. And as soon as she says that, mum calls us. Halfway through dinner, Hollie excused herself, and went to her room.**

Hollie's POV

**I left the table, silent tears streaming down my face. I missed my home. Heck, I hadn't even been home since I was 14! And remembering that Hermione said Fred still loved me? Heartbroken. That can describe my feelings right now. Heartbroken. I can't help it, Fred and George were my best friends. **

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**An 8 year old Hollie just found out her mum and dad really aren't. A man kidnapped her from her real parents' house about 2 months before they were murdered and left her on their door step. They said she had a brother, a twin at that but, they didn't know where he was. And her "parents" were really her mother's brother and his wife, the brother was a muggle, and the wife was a pureblood. They didn't have any children. Little Hollie ran out of the house, her house was on the countryside so it really didn't matter. She was blinded by tears and wasn't looking where she was going. Two ten year old boys, were exploring a forest outside of their house. They had flaming red hair and warm blue eyes with freckles dotting their faces. Their names were Fred and George Weasley. From a nearby clearing, they heard sobbing. So, being the natural curious kids they are, they decided to check it out. They found a girl about 2 years younger than them crying her eyes out. The girl made them sad so, they decided to cheer her up. They walked up to her, gave her a hug, and asked her what was wrong. Ever since then, they have been best friends, the age difference didn't even matter. Nor did it, when Fred asked her out in her 4**__**th**__** year.**_

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_


	4. Grandpa?

**Disclaimer: I only own Hollie, J.K. Rowling owns the rest.**

**Hollie's POV**

**I was so wrapped up in my memories, I didn't even notice my grandfather come in and sit on my bed. "What's troubling you my dear," he asked, genuinely. "I don't belong here!" I cried out, while throwing my arms around him. "Calm down, calm child, you can't let them see that something is troubling you, you will be just fine, keep your head up, and don't shed another tear off your pretty little face." he soothed. "Thanks grandpa" I sighed as he was leaving the room, the door flew open and James, or should I say Dad, was standing there with his mouth wide open staring at me.**

**James' POV**

"**What is going on here, why are you calling my dad grandpa" I shouted. "No one will leave this room until you tell me who she really is" I shouted while pointing my finger at Hollie's "INNOCENT" face that showed sadness, misery, and wisdom that was beyond her years. "Do you want to explain?" my father asked Hollie. She shook her head no. "Hollie is from the 1998, she was taken capture at the age of 14 and was there until she was 17. then, her brother showed up, and in a battle, she was sent here due to sand time on her. She has been through war and torture, and is having a hard time adjusting. Especially since, you are her father in the future." "You're kidding me, this is just some joke to pull on me!" "No," my dad responded. "Then tell me something only you could know." I said in a defiant tone to the girl. The small, and pale girl rose from her seat and in my ear whispered, "You are a stag animagus." At this my eyes widened. I rushed up to the malnourished girl and held her tightly in my arms, and I didn't want to let go of my beautiful daughter.**

**Hollie's POV**

**I pulled out of his warm embrace and sighed, "You can't tell anyone about this you know." "I know." **

"**Are you shocked?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**Do you hate me?"**

"**Why would I?**

"**I don't know."**

"**This is awkward.**

"**Tell me about it."**

"**Well this has tired me out, so, I'm going to go to sleep." James yawned.**

"**Night" I said. The both him and his dad slipped out of the door. I thought back to when Fred, George, and I would lay down and watch the stars while plotting revenge on Wormtail for what he did to Harry. Even though at the time I didn't know he was my twin, I always felt close to him. Harry was one of my friends because I would always compete against him during Quidditch when he was over. The chances of me winning was 50% because we were about equal in skill. I always wished that I could go to Hogwarts just so I could see Fred, George, and Ron considering they were like my best friends ever! Needless to say, I missed my old life. And with the thought of seeing Harry again, I drifted off to sleep.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Boyfriend?

**James' POV**

**I walked out the room in a daze. I didn't know what to feel. I mean I just found out that I had a daughter! I wonder who her mom is. I know it is someone with tame hair because, Hollie only had my raven colored hair, not the messy part. Hollie's hair was raven that waterfalled to the middle of her back, mine was shortish, raven, and VERY messy! Hollie was pretty and I knew she'd get a lot of attention from guys at Hogwarts. She has almond shaped hazel eyes and was athletic. Guys would fall over themselves for her, and that bothered me.**

** Wait! What if she is already dating someone?! With that thought I rushed back into her room. She looked up startled when I walked in. "Yeah?" She started**

**"Do you have a boyfriend?" I quickly blurted. **

**"Yeah, I think."**

**"His name?"**

**"Fred."**

**"Fred what?"**

**"Weasley, Fred Weasley."**

**"Red head family?"**

**"The one and only."**

**"What do you mean "you think"?"**

**"He asked me out in my 4th year but, I was captured at the end of the year, then one of my friends told me before I was sucked into this time that he still loved me. And don't worry, he treats me well, and was my best friend along with his twin, George, since I was eight." **

**"Alright! As long as they treat you right, and are in the right side, I am for the most part okay!" I sighed. "Can we NOT talk about my love life, it's too awkward!" "Alright" I chuckled and then left to my room where 2 boys were waiting. (Wormy went home after dinner). **

**Remus' POV **

**James walked back in the room with a dazed look on his face. "Hey mate, what took so long?" Padfoot asked. "Nothing" he responded. And with that we let the subject go. Then, we stayed up the rest of the night playing gobstones and exploding snap quietly.**

** Not knowing that there was a certain 17 year old girl still up, and reading her reality away. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Hollie. Nothing else.**


End file.
